Infatuation Kills, Don't It?
by AineRain
Summary: Riku loves Sora, his good friend/next door neighbor. Sora loves Riku, his good friend/next door neighbor. Infatuation Kills, Don't it?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Infatuation Kills, Don't It?

Being in love with your best friend/next door neighbor isn't the best choice to make in life. But then again, Riku has made some pretty shitty decisions in his short 15 years. For example, he made the mistake of telling his best friend Axel Eden that he was gay. For Sora. Next day, a box of paupu fruit flavored condoms just happened to be placed on his doorstep, with a note stuck to the box saying, "Have fun with your next door neighbor." Riku immediately burned them in the outdoor fireplace in the backyard.

Riku's little—okay, huge, ginormous, and phenomenal love for Sora has haunted him to the very deepest depths of his dreams. Unfortunately, Riku happened to live in the one bedroom of his house that just happened to be placed right in front of Sora's room. Consequently, Riku could see Sora do everything and anything in his room. Which usually consisted of dancing like a little squealing teenage girl to the Jonas Brothers, eating paupu fruit on the bed, and changing for bed. Which was right at 9:30 sharp.

It isn't a coincidence that Riku always has a cold shower right after 9:30, right after Riku watches a certain love interest change. I think you get the hint.

True, Riku acts like a psychotic stalker. But can you blame him? Sora is the most utterly fuckable little uke in all of Twilight Town. Well, in Riku's eyes.

In Sora's eyes, Sora himself isn't an adorable little boyfriend possibility for Riku. Sora thinks of himself as an unworthy person that doesn't even deserve the attention that he receives from Riku. He always expects Riku to stop hanging out with him, when Riku finally realizes that Sora is just a loser. Oh, Sora, if you only knew how much Riku loves you. (Well, you will. A fanfiction authoress always stays true to her wishes. Hint Hint: This story ends in a happy ending.)

But Sora is not a loser. He is in fact, the angel of Riku's dreams. Riku is completely, totally and undeniably captured in all things Sora, sora, sora.

I think it is obvious that Sora thinks of Riku the same way. True, he doesn't peek on Riku changing, (remind you of anyone?) but he does happen to look in on Riku doing his regular exercise schedule in the morning. Sora gets a little excited when he sees Riku do those sit ups and push ups, just like Riku gets a LITTLE excited when he sees Sora inch out of his clothing. Poor Sora and Riku.

Reader's Tip: This is my first fanfic, so don't hate me yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Paupu Destiny

Reader's Note: Hello Everyone. Now I know why every fanfic author I read from insists on people rating and reviewing. It's because the only way to know how anyone is reading you stuff…is from the ratings and reviews. That's kind of sad, when you think about it. Why can't operate like , where it says how many views there were on your video or something? Popularity goes from ratings and reviews….how sad. Now I have to tell my reader's to rate and review, something that I really hate doing. Awwww…well, please rate and review, so I know that I'm doing a good job as an authoress.

Ch.2: Paupu Destiny

"Ahhn, Riku, touch me…" Sora moaned. Riku immediately started to caress Sora's skin, trailing kisses along Sora's jaw line to Soras pert pink nipples, pausing to swirl his tongue around the cute little nub.

"Ahh…Ah…Unnn…Yes, Riku!" Sora cried out, his fingers running through Riku's hair sensuously. "Stop… teasing me. I want you to…pleasure me…" Sora finished with a gasp as Riku nibbled on Sora's nipple.

Reacting to Sora's begging moans and pleas, Riku reached down to stroke Sora's BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Riku groaned and threw the annoying alarm clock out of the window, like he usually did in the morning. Then, after two more minutes of snoozing, another alarm clock on the opposite side of the room loudly blared a song that will wake anyone up, the Opening Barney Theme Song.

_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug…_

Riku screamed out his frustrations into his pillow and stomped over to the other side of the room to turn the damned alarm clock off. Riku stalked into his bathroom and did his business, noting that it was freaking 6:30 in the morning. After brushing his teeth and combing through his islver hair, Riku walked back into his room and did his morning workout. 50 pushups, 50 situps, then the weights, Riku thought. (Guess who's watching you do this amazing workout, Riku? Sora is!!!!)

After his usual workout, Riku changed ran next door after grabbing his backpack. Riku waited in front of Sora's house, waiting five seconds (*) before Sora came running out, looking as adorable as ever. Riku blushed for a moment then walked with Sora to the street corner, where they usually met Axel and Roxas to walk to school. Riku and Sora averted their eyes when they saw Roxas and Axel locked in a heated embrace, making out, Axel leaning Roxas against the stop sign pole, Roxas with his legs wrapped around Axel's waist, his hips rolling in a grinding motion, Axel's tongue groping around in his mouth. (**)

Riku and Sora waited for Roxas and Axel to be done, which usually took a long time, then walked to school. While the group walked to school, Axel dropped pretty big hints that Riku was in fact, head over heels with Sora, leaving Riku flustered, and leaving Sora saddened, broken-hearted, and curious about who Riku liked that Axel was talking about. (YOU, SORA!!! RIKU LOVES _YOU_!!!!)

When the gang arrived at the school, Riku and Axel separated with the twins to go to Gym, while Roxas and Sora went to Biology. After Sora and Roxas took their seats, the final bell rang, and the Biology teacher Aerith sipped her coffee as the announcements were being said on the speaker.

_And now, the event that every Twilight Town High Schooler wishes for is finally coming!! The Paupu Fruit Festival!! As you all know, they say that if you share a Paupu Fuit with someone, you two will be destined to be together forever. So for those of you who wish to be with your love, or just want to have a good time, please purchase a Paupu Fruit Festival Ticket at the Main Office. This is your morning announcement reporter, Kairi Imahore _(***)

Sora leaned forward and hissed in Roxas's ear, "Roxas!! Did you hear that? The Paupu Fruit Festival is coming soon!!! Maybe this year will be my chance!!!"

Roxas scoffed. "Sora, you are an idiot. It's obvious that it isn't a chance. It's a freaking certainty. You know that Riku likes you. I don't understand why you think that he doesn't. It's really obvious, if you think about it."

"But I don't know for sure. Besides, today, when we were all walking to school, Axel kept on dropping hints that Riku likes someone, remember? Why would he say that if Riku liked me? I think that he would keep it a secret, don't you?"

"I don't know." Roxas's cheeks turned red at the thought of Axel.

Sora gasped. "I know! You should go with Axel to the Paupu Fruit Festival and share a Paupu Fruit!!"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "Me and Axel are already together, Sora. In case you didn't notice, we've been sucking each other's faces for the longest time."

"Yeah, but sharing a Paupu Fruit wouldn't be that bad." Sora grinned.

Roxas smiled shyly. "You think?"

Sora pouted. "I don't think, I know. Don't you trust your twin brother?"

"Not in the slightest."

(*) kind of like someone waited for him, huh?

(**)Those of you who want me to write a brother fanfic with Roxas and Axel, rate and review!!!

(***) Kairi Imahore. Heheh. I don't really know her last name, and my friend was all like, well, kairi is a whore, so we should call her imahore. Im…a….HORE…get it? Lolz. I have nuthin against kairi, except that she tries to keep RIKU AND SORA AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!!!! I remember playing the game, and Riku's all like, if I win, I want to share a paupu fruit with kairi. And I was like, "NOOOOOOOO!!!! Riku, you have to love SORA!!SORRRRAAAAA!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Reader's Note: aah...sorry. i was lazy so i didnt write anything. sorry. review more, and i will write more!!! hehe. not really. i guess i have to write more fanfictions to even get to the stage of asking for reviews. haha...

Ch.3: Misunderstandings

As soon as lunch started, Sora raced to the Main Office to buy two tickets for the Paupu Festival. Kairi was sitting at the desk, flirting with Riku when Sora walked in.

"So, Riku..." Kairi batted her eyes at Riku. "I see that you're going to buy two tickets instead of one to the Paupu Festival. Who're you going to go with?" Kairi leaned over and pulled her deep-cut shirt down even lower and bounced up and down on her seat so that the tops of her breasts jiggled. Riku rolled his eyes and looked away to see Sora peeking in through the door. Smiling, he turned back to Kairi.

Riku smirked and said, "Well, I had someone in mind....but i dont think I'll ask them yet" "Oooh!! Well, you know Riku, I'm always available..." Kairi lowered her voice and stroked Riku's hand.  
Riku leaned over and whispered in Kairi's ear, but still whispered loud enough for Sora to hear behind the main office entrance door. "Well, I'll keep that in mind...Kairi." Riku smirked and went outside.

Sora gasped when he heard Riku say those words. Tears coming to his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, Sora brushed them away angrily and stalked off to the bathroom. He went inside the Lysol-smelling bathroom of Twilight Town High and whed his face vigorously to wipe all traces of the tears away from his face. But the tears kept on falling. So thats what Axel was hinting about this morning, he thought. Riku likes Kairi. Well, it's understandable, he always used to tease me and race me and provoke me about Kairi. Kairi Kairi Kairi. Sora gritted his teeth together. Roxas went into the bathroom to search for his twin brother, seeing as how Sora didnt show up for lunch yet. Roxas saw Sora crying angrily in front of the mirror and rushed over, asking, "Sora? What's wrong? Did something go wrong?"  
Sora turned around and brushed the last of his tears away. "No. Nothing's wrong. Riku's asking Kairi to the Paupu Fruit Festival. You're wrong, Roxas. Riku doesnt like me. He obviously likes Kairi. You should have seen how they were flirting in the Main Office. Kairi was practically shoving her breasts at Riku. And he just stood there like an oaf and flirted back. Roxas, confused, said, "But...I don't understand..."  
Sora laughed and crossed his arms spitefully. "What's left to understand? He doesnt like me. He's straight. I should have never fallen for him in the first place." Sora's spiteful mask slipped off and a look of utter defeat transferred over. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora, you're an idiot. Riku probably was just joking with Kairi. So get your game face on, and try to get him to ask you to the Paupu Fruit Festival. Or man up, and ask him yourself!" Roxas pushed Sora out. When Sora arrived at te table where Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Riku all sit at, he didnt look like he was crying at all. Sora sat down next to Riku and got extremely fired up again when he saw Kairi sitting right next to him, trying to feed him an apple slice. "Come on, Riku. Say 'Aaaahhh....'" Kairi giggled and held an apple slice to Riku's mouth. Riku smirked at Sora's mad, pouty face and gladly opened up for the fruit slice. "Uh...Riku!" Sora suddenly bursted out. Riku looked over at Sora. "Uh...did you hear the morning announcements today? ThePaupu Fruit Festival is coming soon!! Uh...are you...taking anyone? Or thinking of taking anyone?" Sora nervously flickered his eyes toward Kairi. "Yeah..." Riku said. He leaned against the backing of his chair. "But I don't know, I'm sort of a shy person, so I think I'll wait for that person to ask me to the Paupu Fruit Festival." Kairi immediately jumped and leaned close to Riku, clutching his arm and pressing her breasts to the limb that she was so obviously grabbing at. "Riku, I'm free. And the Paupu Fruit Festival is only a few short days away. The day after tomorrow, in fact. Do you wanna maybe go together?"  
Riku smirked and said, "Well, I'll think about it."  
Kairi smiled and leaned even closer to Riku. If that was even possible, Kairi is already close enough to Riku that people will think that their skins are joined together or something...Sora thought. As soon as this thought was finished, Sora heard the final bell ring, marking the end of the day(*). Everyone got up and grabbed their bags, getting ready to head home. Sora, instead of waiting to walk with Riku back to their houses, stormed out of the cafeteria calling back to the group, "Sorry, guys. But I have to go somewhere. See you guys tomorrow." Everyone didnt even get a chance to wave goodbye. Sora was already storming out of school. As soon as Sora got to his older brother Leon's Mustang, he got into the passenger seat and said, "Leon, thanks for coming. I just didn't feel like walking home today. So can you hurry up and take me home?"  
"Okay, fine. But wait one second..." Leon said, obviously searching for someone in front of the school. "Where is...?" Leon was cut off. "Mr. Strife was absent today. He's sick." Sora said. Leon slumped in his seat.  
"Oh...Okay." Leon started the car and was about to speed off to their house before he was stopped by a certain blonde little twin.  
"Wait, you dumbasses! I need to get in first!!" Roxas growled. "What took you so long?" Leon muttered.  
"None of your business. And Mr. Strife isn't here today." Roxas fired back.  
"I KNOW."  
"And don't take us home, bro. We need to go downtown." "What?" Sora was now into the conversation. "Why do we need to go downtown?"  
"You heard Riku. He wants you to ask him out yourself. He wants you to confess your feelings for him. But before we do that, we have to make sure that he's paid back for all the teasing with Kairi today. So we're going to dress you in a sexy outfit. Now start the car, Leon!!"

The next morning, Roxas dressed Sora in a pair of black, skin-tight jeans, purposely ripped to show some skin of Sora's thighs and calves. The jeans stretched almost painfully tight over Sora's round butt. A black t-shirt with a white hoodie and red converse completed the look. Roxas put some hair product in Sora's hair, which made Sora's spikes look out of this world. Sora unwillingly let Roxas put some black eyeliner on his face, but Sora had to put his foot down when Roxas wanted to put some blush on. He also had to wrestle Roxas to attempt to escape from some lip product ,but he gave in because Roxas said that Riku would like Sora's makeover. But Sora's complaints all went out the window when he looked into the mirror at his newly finished self. His lips looked even plumper, and his already luminescent blue eyes looked big and bright because of the eyeliner. Even Roxas had to admit, Sora looked pretty sexy.

At school, Riku got an instant hard-on from seeing Sora saunter up and down the halls in his make-over. Many girls and a fair amount of boys asked Sora out to the Paupu Fruit Festival, but Sora politely declined, saying that he already had a date. But when Riku heard this story. He was completely and utterly confuzzled. Sora already has a date? Oh Noes!! But Riku quickly gained composure. Not if I can do anything about it...Riku thought

That day, after school, Riku and Sora were walking home, Sora subtly bumping into Riku here and there, leaving Riku positively excited. Riku felt ready to burst out of his pants, but he kept his messenger bag in front of his crotch area. Riku followed Sora home to play some video games, like they always did before Riku's parents came home. But Sora noticed that Riku wasn't that into the video games. Sora tried to make distant conversation. "So, Riku...the Festival is tomorrow. Are you going with anyone? Kairi asked you to it, right?" Sora ended the game.  
"Not really. I don't think I'm going to go now." Riku said. "The person I wanted to go with didnt ask me."  
"Who is that person, Riku?" Sora fiddled with his thumbs.  
Riku smiled. "It's a secret..."  
"You don't trust me?" Sora whispered.  
"Well, I guess I can tell you about a little bit of this person...Whenever I'm with this guy, he makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9...I've known him for practically my whole life, and I love him. It's the first time that I loved someone so badly. He's adorable...and I love it when he smiles, laughs, pouts, or does anything. He makes me whole, you know? I'm a little disappointed that he didn't ask me to the Festival though."  
Sora smiled. "Yeah, the guy I like, is the most important person in my life right now. I can depend on him, he makes me feel safe and secure. He's also really strong and kind...And extremely sexy. I love this guy too. He always used to be by my side, no matter what I did."  
Riku felt something snap inside him. No, Sora is mine. Riku pushed Sora on his back to the couch, and hovered above him..."What's his name?" Riku growled. "Is HE the guy that you are going to go to the Festival? What's his name?" Riku said softly, but oh, so dangerously. Sora stared into Riku's eyes..."Riku..." he said.  
"Answer my question! What is his name?" Riku growled.  
Sora felt tears stream towards his ears. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, and whined, "I told you already! His name is RIKU."  
Surprised, Riku lept off of Sora and sat back on the couch, dumbfounded. After about five seconds, Sora hoisted himself off of his back and crawled over to Riku and straddled Riku's lap. Sora snuggled into Riku and placed feather-like kisses up and down Riku's neck and face. "I...Love...Riku..." Sora said between every kiss. Riku lept off of the couch, hoisted Sora up on his shoulder, and ran to Sora's room, locking the door. Riku practically threw Sora on the bed and crawled over to Sora, kissing his neck, adam's apple, ear, cheek, and finally, Sora's luscious lips passionately. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled Riku towards him even further and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, grinding and rolling his hips unconsciously. Riku moaned into Sora's mouth at the friction and broke apart to take a breath. Sora fiddled with Riku's shirt and belt buckle, moaning earnestly.  
Within a few seconds, Riku was naked except for his boxers. Riku kept on kissing Sora, when Sora noticed a really noticable bulge in Riku's underwear. Sora chuckled and pushed Riku on his back, grabbed Riku's green boxer briefs by the black waistband and pulled it down by his teeth. Riku moaned when the cold air hit his length, and Sora kissed Riku's length, and slowly twirled his tongue around the head, bringing the length into his mouth. Riku moaned and bucked his hips. Sora moaned at the sight of his best friend sweating from the pleasure and started bobbing his head up and down, consequently deep-throating his childhood friend. A bit of Sora's saliva dribbled down his chin, and Riku couldnt take it anymore. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair and started moving his hips up and down, craving the heat of Sora's mouth, and started to fuck Sora's mouth, lost in the pleasure and the warmth. Sora moaned as well, feeling how big Riku's sex muscle is, and started to touch himself through his jeans. Suddenly, Sora started moaning at the pleasure and Riku felt wonderful at the vibrations Sora's sexy little mouth was making against his cock, that he came. Hard. Into Sora's mouth. When Sora felt the sweet taste of Riku's liquid in his mouth, he popped off of Riku's cock with a faint little sound. "Riku? You came? Already?"  
Riku blushed. "Well, what did you expect me to do? You and your mouth...you're too irresistible!" "Irresistible? Me? Well, maybe you just don't have endurance!" Sora stuck out his tongue at Riku, who noted that the taste of his liquid was still probably encased in Sora's mouth. Riku bit Sora's tongue and pulled it into his mouth, ravaging Sora's mouth...when Riku noticed that Sora was still clothed in the sexy clothing. Riku practically ripped off the jeans and shirt so fast, it was only moments when Sora was laying on the bed with nothing on, and his cock already dripping. Riku smirked. "I'll give you a payback present, Sora..." Riku swallowed Sora's cock up whole and spotted some lotion on the bedstand, and squirted some on his fingers, speeding up his mouth to prepare Sora for the pain that was going to come. Riku pushed one finger into Sora's tight entrance and wiggled it around, getting practically high off of Sora's moans and screams for more, more, more.  
Riku quickly pushed in a second finger and started a scissoring motion, when Sora suddenly screamed, and bucked his hips. "Oh my god, Riku!"  
Riku smirked. Found it. Riku pulled his mouth off to play with Sora's slit and tried to find that spot once more. When Sora squealed and shot off his load, Riku knew he found it. "Well, Sora? Who was that who was saying something about 'endurance'?" Riku smirked. But when Sora got Riku's fingers -which wre still encased in Sora's entrace- and started grinding his hips, and moaning and whimpering all the more, Riku's smile immediately wiped off of his face. Sora brought up a hand to play with his nipples and started grinding his hips against Riku's hand, immediately hard again. Riku's jaw dropped. And it was Sora's time to smirk now. But Sora had no time to do that, because Riku removed his fingers and slowly pushed his length into Sora's entrance. Sora screamed and gripped Riku's biceps, and started trembling. Riku stopped, partly because he wanted Sora to adapt to his sex muscle and also because it was so HOT. Riku had a hard time controlling his urges to just slam hard into Sora, but he wasnt even in Sora halfway, and Sora looked in pain. In a short time, though, Sora wrapped his legs around Riku and started to push Riku inside himself, moaning and groaning. When Riku's last inch went into Sora, Sora screamed and said, "Riku! Ah....Your...Touching...My.....Aahhhn...Ugh!!" Riku could not believe such enticing words were coming out fo his best friend's mouth. Riku pulled out slowly, and slammed back inside Sora again, but faster. Sora screamed again and said, "Riku! Faster! Harder!" Riku, afraid that he was going to hurt Sora, tried to go slow, but Sora was so hot, and so utterly TIGHT, and so delicious, that Riku just moaned his name and going a little faster inside Sora, who still shouted for more, for Riku to go faster and harder and finally, Sora just screamed, "PLEASE RIKU, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!" Riku couldnt take it anymore. Riku pulled out of Sora and flipped Sora on his back, and just slammed into his childhood friend, going fast, moving his hips so fast, that Riku was sure that he was going to get exercise out of fucking Sora. Riku never wanted this to end, Sora's screams and moans were just music to the ears for him, expecially when Riku went to the hilt of his cock inside Sora, he always ended up slamming into Sora's prostate. Riku wanted this to last forever, but Riku new it wasn't meant to be, because he could feel that heat pooling inhis lower stomache, and Sora's screams and moans were taking on a higher pitch, and he was grinding his hips against Riku's and Riku's hand started stroking Sora's length in time of his erratic thrusts. Sora finally screamed and came in Riku's hand, and due to the spasms around Riku's length, Riku came hard into Sora as well. Both fully spent, Riku pulled himself out of Sora and pulled the blanket on Sora's bed over both of them to go to sleep. As Riku held Sora in his arms, he mumbled, "I love you Sora." He heard Sora mumble "I love you too, Riku..." Riku smiled and whispered into his ear, "Come to the Paupu Fruit Festival with me." Sora smiled radiantly and Riku's breath was taken away. "Of course..." Sora pulled himself closer to Riku and gave him a tender, loving kiss before snuggling into Riku's embrace and falling asleep with his best friend...no...his boyfriend...

YAY! IM FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY FIRST FANFIC, YO!  
an akuroku brother fanfic will be updated soon! but just a small lemon. nothing too dramatic. okay. bye bye c u LATERRRR (*)It was a minimum day, that's why the lunch was the last period of the day. hehe.


	4. Quick Update

Hey Everyone!

I'm going to be writing an Akuroku story, in the faraway future. It's called the Hotel St. Beaumont, and it's going to be coming up very soon. So keep posted, guys!


End file.
